


Fading To Dust

by HalfBloodLoki



Series: New Girl On Parade [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, link is included for the OC (You may need to read it for this to make sense)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodLoki/pseuds/HalfBloodLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all missions are a success, and every war has casualties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading To Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the "Fading to Dust" meme on tumblr. I wrote this a few months back, then adapted it, now I've adapted it again (correcting a few errors and grammar problems).
> 
> This is dedicated to one of my Steve!muns, shieldintheice. Tori, this is for you sweetie!
> 
> Link to Lexie's profile is: http://sheeranpixie.tumblr.com/lexhunter
> 
> ENJOY :D

The entire team was gathered in Brooklyn, fighting for their lives in abandoned warehouse. Doom had teamed up with Loki, fashioning these new kinds of minion that were much harder to kill off and much more efficient due to the Loki’s magic and Doom’s reinforced materials. They came in droves, a fleet of lurid green and silver metal men. Identical, down to the unblinking eyes. Black, haunting and empty.

 

It seemed that the collaboration between the two menaces had created an ideal for these robots to follow where weapons were concerned. Not only were they weaponised with the ability to manipulate a power source - mostly electricity, they were now trained to use knives and hand to hand combat. Loki's doing, no doubt.

 

Luckily the team had managed to herd the androids into said aforementioned warehouse, where most of them were dealt with, leaving the team bloodied and battered. Even the Asgardian looked worse for wear. Shouts and groans of pain could be heard all over the place, separated by different floors. Hunter and Thor were on the top floor, battling with a horde of the droids. Barton was working on the roof with Stark, who was in the air, trying to destroy the airship where the things were coming from. Steve and Nat were working the ground floor, unfortunately, the team were without the aid of one Doctor Banner - who was taking a well earned sabbatical in Budapest. Well it was more of a research trip, but even that was a break for him.

 

The feline and the god were working in sync, Thor would plough the droids to the ground and Lex would proceed to tear out part of the mains - be that by striking the heads from the metal shoulders or stepping on it's back as she ripped off the arms. When Lexie was busy with one of the pests, Thor would entertain himself with a few. The lightning seemed rather useless against this model, thanks to the adaptations of one Loki Laufeyson, and so the brute force of the hammers face would have to do instead. Failing that, he'd simply lift them and toss them through the empty space running through the centre of the box like building.

 

As the final mechanical head rolled, Lex heaved a sigh. Her right ankle was throbbing, her furred cheek marred with a gash, blood matted in the tan, her black half leg trousers torn at the left leg. The white t-shirt soiled with a combination of blood, dust and rust, flecks of oil here and there.

 

"Thor? Are you alright?" She asked softly, padding over to him gently - her ankle still relatively painful, courtesy of a well aimed kick from a Loki/DoomBot.

 

"Aye, a little battle worn, but nothing excessive. How do you fare, feline?"

 

"Nothing I can't handle. Come on, we better see how the others are--"

 

"DAMMIT! HELP!" Natasha's voice echoed off the metallic walls. "Steve, talk to me. Come on, Cap. Stay with me!" She sounded worried, her voice was cracking - though the quieter dialogue was only audible to Lexie, her feline ears highly sensitive

 

Running to the shaft, Lex peered over the wall. A red headed figure in black was beside one rather patriotic looking blonde, though his figure seemed to bear much more crimson than usual. Disregarding the stairs, the feline grabbed hold of the thick chain that hung in the shaft and began sliding down, jumping the final few feet. The pain in her ankle all but forgotten she sprinted to his side.

 

The blond was laid against the wall, clutching his abdomen - the stench of blood heavy in the air. Stark had arrived beside him a few seconds before, the hybrid shoved the billionaire out the way and knelt beside the blond. “Steve? Steve, what’s happened to you?!”

 

"One of the DoomBots, caught me off guard. I think it's hit something important. Even the serum's not gonna save me now." He groaned weakly, teeth gritted as he turned his head to talk to his companion. Steve was clutching his side, blood pulsing from between gloved hands - he’d been stabbed, and with no ordinary blade. The skin that was visible around the torn edges of the suit was black around his wound, Rogers had been stabbed with a poisoned blade...

 

"Sh, no no. You’re gonna be fine, you’re gonna be fine." She pleaded, it was a lie - Lex knew it. The wound was still oozing, even as they spoke, the leather tainted with crimson. His gloves even more so, some of it already brown and flaking. He’d been bleeding too heavily, for too long. With the level of regeneration Steve needed, the serum couldn't cope.

 

Neither could he.

 

"Steven Rogers. Don’t you dare leave me, don’t you dare. That’s an order." She whimpered, cupping his ghostly face, tears stinging her icy eyes. "You hear me? An order, soldier." Stay awake, stay awake. Come on, you can't take him now! Lex thought desperately.

 

"You can't give me orders." He grunted playfully, voice weakening by the second. The vibrancy of his eyes was dying away, his heartbeat ebbing from a strong thump to barely present thrum.

 

The others were gathered around the two, already mourning, they knew that there was no hope for Steve. The bleeding should have staunched itself by now, especially with the little booster that lingered in his bodily tissues. Rogers was a dead man walking, the least they could do was let the Captain spend his last moments seeing a face that had comforted him since the day it'd arrived. They loved Steve, all of them. The Avengers was more than a team of heroes, they were a family. But this was a family where they lived each if their days together as though it could be their last.

 

Lex had only been with them a year, but that had been long enough for her to be integrated and accepted as the adopted sister they all knew and loved. But Steve was more than that, he always had been, and always would be. She would never be ready to let him go... Not in a year, not in a thousand years.

 

A tear rolled down her cheek, a lump clogging her throat. "Please. Please, you have to stay... Don't leave me. Fight, Steve. You've gotta fight this."

 

"I have. I've fought everything, f-for so long, I lost myself...Until I met you. That scared little cat in the gym, she made... Made me realise what it meant to be human again. Sometimes, we've gotta let the hurt take over, or it consumes us. You saved me."

 

Resting her head against his chest, Lex began to let the tears take over. Even heroes breakdown sometimes. Blood moistened fingers fell to rest behind one of Lexie’s pointed ears, something Steve always did to try and comfort his little ‘Kitty Cat’.

 

"Sing for me. Ple-- please." He asked weakly, her voice had always been soothing to him. His skin was pale, lips blue. He was going into shock, Steve Rogers would be dead in minutes. Lifting her head, Lex already knew which piece she would sing.

 

Their song, the first thing that she sang in front of everyone. The one that in her heart, she always sang for him.

 

"Heart beats fast, colours and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer.." Her voice was delicate, but steady. Steve had asked for this, and it may even end up being his last request. He deserved to hear it as it was supposed to be.

 

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more"

 

As she held his hand, tears continued to roll. Cupping his cheek, she kissed his blue lips tenderly… But they were limp against her own.

 

His eyes were glassy and unseeing, his heart still.

  



End file.
